ERA AMOR?
by Ieshika
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji cuenta sobre una confusión amorosa.


La limosina negra avanzaba hacia la escuela Primaria Tomoeda. Mis seis guardaespaldas conservaban el mismo semblante serio y sereno, a pesar de lo ocurrido ayer en la tarde cuando Hiragizawa, reencarnación del mago Clow, oscureció la ciudad durmiendo a todos sus habitantes para que mi amiga Card Captor cambiara las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y así poder deshacer el hechizo sin "dificultad". 

Miraba por el espejo polarizado el parque pingüino y en ese momento pensé en esa persona... 

... ¿por qué precisamente en esa persona? 

Era algo ilógico el hecho de que pensara en ella: desde un tiempo hasta ahora se estaba acercando a mí buscando un apoyo que en un principio nunca me lo brindó, sólo me trataba con formalidad y con cierto distanciamiento, pero el haber descubierto ese sentimiento hizo que me confiara sus pensamientos al respecto, buscando un consejo y un confidente... ¡y quien mejor que yo que soy la mejor amiga de Sakura! 

Shaoran Lee era un chico serio, tímido y con un proyecto de vida que no me imagino. Algunas veces le comentaba a mi amiga Sakura que en ciertas ocasiones él se comportaba de un modo maduro y eso le hacía verse interesante; mi amiga es muy despistada y no creo que le haya puesto mucha atención a mi comentario, pero lo que no entiendo es como yo me pude dar cuenta de ese comportamiento que me llamó mucho la atención en un chico de su edad.

La limosina me dejó en la entrada de la escuela y con afabilidad me despedí de cada una de mis guardaespaldas. Caminaba lentamente hasta el salón de clases saludando a todos aquellos que me decían "buenos días", y abriendo las puertas del aula, encontré a mi amiga algo distraída y con una sonrisa, me le acerqué como de costumbre. 

-Buenos días- le salude y dejé mi maletín en la silla. 

No había escuchado su saludo y me extrañé. Me voltee y le miré algo extrañada; pasé mi mano en frente de su rostro sereno agitándola rápidamente y ni aún así reaccionó... ya me estaba preocupando: ¿qué le había pasado? Ella no era así. 

-¿Qué te sucede?- le murmuré y después de un momento, Lee se nos acercó. 

-Buenos días- me saludó y le igual manera le respondí. Sakura pareció moverse y creí notarle que se ruborizaba, cuando apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y miró hacia abajo. 

-Buenos días- saludó Lee a mi amiga y esta, pareció dudar un momento. 

-Buenos días- respondió algo cohibida y agachó su rostro, sintiéndose algo apenada; Lee quedó en silencio y de igual forma bajó su cabeza. 

Al verles en ese estado, les di la espalda y pude comprender lo que pasaba: Lee ya le había dicho a Sakura sus sentimientos para con ella y al parecer mi amiga se sintió algo avergonzada y creo que no le ha respondido nada todavía. Me torné algo frustrada y esbocé una sonrisa triste, que mezclaba la esperanza y la decepción. 

Era algo difícil de explicar. Yo quería a mi amiga muchísimo, pero hubo momentos en que quería ser ella para poder responder a ese afecto que le profesaba disimuladamente el joven Lee; no sé por qué, pero ese cariño que le tenía el chico chino a mi amiga me afectó un poco y por leves momentos sentía que le amaba con toda mi fuerza. En esos momentos en los cuales conversábamos sólo de Sakura me llegó a interesar mucho más que un amigo, y quería que ese amor que le tenía fuese mío; yo sabía disimularlo muy bien, pero mi alma se estaba encariñando con la presencia del chico. Tengo que admitir que algunas veces envidié a Sakura porque para ser tan despistada, no se daba cuenta de la actitud que tomaba Lee cuando se encontraban juntos, ¡cómo hubiera deseado que alguien me quisiera de la misma forma! 

Durante todo el día lectivo ambos se la pasaron en ese estado amedrentado. No sé porque, pero hubo un momento en que recordé la vez en que Sakura, Hiragizawa y Lee nos encontrábamos en la mercería, comprando el patrón para hacer el osito de felpa. 

-¿Tomoyo… tú no vas a comprar el material?*- me preguntó Sakura y yo, algo triste le negué. 

-Bueno yo… - titubee – Te confieso que si ese ser querido encuentra el amor con otra persona prefiero que sea feliz aunque sea lejos de mi, al tener que ver su desdicha a mi lado todos los días- contesté en sentido ambiguo.

-¿No te importa que ese ser querido te demuestre su amor?- me preguntó confundida - ¿Con que sea feliz es mas que suficiente?

- Por supuesto- le respondí -Me haría muy feliz que esa persona me demostrara su amor, pero… lo mas importante para mi es que ese ser querido sea siempre feliz porque su alegría es como si fuera la mía

- Seguramente la persona que es amada por ti debe ser muy feliz en su vida.

-¿Crees que así sea?

- Si… por supuesto.

Calle unos instantes y la observé detenidamente, para regalarle una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por tu consejo

Sonreí y le agradecí por haberme escuchado y por el grato comentario; yo estaba segura de que esa persona era feliz, porque amaba a un ser muy especial al que consideraba como parte de mi familia, aunque lo era ¡claro está!, y el día en que mi mejor amiga le correspondiera, ese día sería el mejor de todos porque las dos personas a las cuales quiero estarían juntas y ello me alegraría de manera. 

El día había terminado y Lee, Sakura y yo habíamos quedado en visitar a Hiragizawa en su casa hoy en la tarde. Naoko, Rika y Chiharu se despidieron de nosotras, y alcancé a escucharle a Sasaki que había notado a Sakura algo distraída y triste. Para no verla tan deprimida, traté de animarle un poco y hasta le propuse que nos fuéramos juntas, pero ella se negó, queriendo estar sola. Yo me torné triste y me coloqué la gabardina, la boina y mi maletín, observándola preocupada y me retiré, dejándola sola.

En la visita a la casa donde una vez estuvimos rodando un filme de la Preparatoria Seiyo, Hiragizawa dio explicaciones de su proceder durante todo este tiempo, a la vez de darnos la grata sorpresa de traer a la pequeña "celebración" a la profesora Misuki; de igual manera, ella nos explicó muchas cosas, aunque hubo algo que no entendía: ella había dicho que cuando llegó a Inglaterra se enteró de que Hiragizawa era la reencarnación del mago Clow, ¿quién le había comentado que tal rumor era cierto?1. En fin, no pude contener una risita divertida cuando Hiragizawa comentó que algo en sus planes no estaba preestablecido, olvidando que Lee, sentado a mi lado, me observó extrañado al igual que mi amiga Sakura... creo que en ese momento olvidé también que el comentario debió haberme incomodado un poco, pero no lo consideré así.

En una presentación vocal que tenía una mañana, me encontraba preparando el atuendo cuando el intercomunicador de color rosa sonó, y lo dejé timbrar tres veces. 

-Si, habla Daidouji. 

-Hola Daidouji- me saludó y me quedé extrañada. 

-Lee, ¡qué sorpresa!- exclamé - ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada? 

-Llamaba para despedirme. 

Esas últimas palabras... me dejaron perpleja y algo triste. 

-¿Para despedirte? ¿Acaso regresas a Hong Kong? 

-Así es; mi vuelo sale a las 10 de la mañana. 

-Es una lastima- murmuré nostálgica -¿Le dijiste a Sakura? 

Se escuchó un silencio mortal. 

-Lee, ¿estas allí?- le inquirí. 

-No se lo diré. 

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sorprendida. 

-Es mejor así; lo mismo le dije a Meiling. 

-Eso esta mal de tu parte: deberías esperar hasta que ella se decida. 

-No es el hecho de esperar o no. 

-¿Entonces que sucede? 

-Mi madre llamó y me pidió que regresará: las Cartas Clow tienen un nuevo dueño y su poder ha mejorado al transformarlas en Cartas Sakura. Mi misión había acabado hace tiempo, pero decidí quedarme para terminar el año en Tomoeda. 

-Al igual que custodiar a Sakura ya que supuestamente te había llegado competencia- comenté irónicamente y sonreí. 

Creo que el joven Lee debió haberle surgido una gotita en su cabeza, ya que mi comentario era cierto. 

-Ya veo- murmuré - ¿algún día regresarás? 

-No lo sé- respondió – Ya debo irme: cuídate Daidouji y cuida a Sakura por mí, ¿quieres? 

-Siempre lo hago. 

-También despídeme de los muchachos y del fastidioso de Kerberos. 

-Así lo haré. 

-Hasta pronto. 

-Hasta pronto- me despedí y el chico colgó al instante. 

No podía disimular una tristeza que me encogía el alma: la persona que más quería (o creía querer) se marchaba para nunca volver y se iba sin saber los sentimientos de Sakura para con él. Tenía que avisarle a mi amiga lo más pronto posible (aunque sentimientos encontrados me direccionaron hacia un camino que no sabía si era el indicado) y tomé el celular notando que la batería se encontraba descargada. En ese momento, entraba mi mamá al camerino, trayendo una bolsa de frutas consigo.

-Aquí están las frutas que pediste, Tomoyo- le escuché decir y me le acerqué rápidamente. 

-Mamá, ¿trajiste tu celular? 

-No, lo dejé en la casa- me contestó serena, notando mi actitud -¿por qué? Te ves algo inquieta. 

-Necesito llamar a Sakura urgente, ¿no sabes si afuera hay un teléfono público? 

-Cerca de la entrada creí observar uno- me indicó y salí corriendo para buscarlo -¡¿Qué sucede?!- le alcancé a escuchar y observé el teléfono, tomando el auricular y marcando el número telefónico de mi amiga. 

Tal vez por la noticia que me había dejado algo preocupada, le mentí a mi amiga de lo que me había dicho Lee, contándole otra versión de la historia, sin omitirle que se iba hoy a las 10:00 a.m. Sakura creo que se tornó pálida y sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, ya que tuve que repetir su nombre varias veces y después de un rato me colgó sin despedirse. Creo que la noticia le impactó muchísimo y espero que se decida rápido y pueda alcanzarlo por lo menos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, si es que se le llega a ocurrir verlo antes de tomar el vuelo rumbo a Hong Kong.

Ahora, me encuentro en casa practicando una nueva canción que la presentaré en el Festival del Clavel el año entrante: mamá se encuentra sentada escuchándome cantarla y yo sólo puedo pensar en esa persona, enfatizando la palabra de la canción... 

... Koko ni Kite.

* Parte del dialogo que sostuvieron Sakura y Tomoyo en el Cap. 50 "**Sakura, Shaoran y el Hilo Invisible"**, cuando estaban en la mercería comprando el material para hacer un osito de felpa.


End file.
